Tisis Malargos
Tisis is a Ruthgari noblewoman and a member of House Malargos, one of the richest and most important houses, in the richest and most important Satrapy. She is a Green drafter. She has a heart-shaped face, hazel eyes, blonde hair, light skin even by Ruthgari standards, and a curvaceous figure. In particular Tisis has very large breasts, earning her the derisive nickname "Teats Tisis." She is described as "astoundingly attractive." Tisis is 3 years older than Kip; 19 at the time of The Broken Eye, in which Kip is 16. According to Tisis herself, she only lasted 17 seconds in the Thresher before pulling the rope. The Blinding Knife Tisis is first introduced when she is elected to be a substitute representing the color Green during Kip's Threshing. During Kip's testing while in the Thresher, he throws the lifeline used to end the testing out of the hole in which he is trapped, intending to not allow himself to fail the test even if he thinks he may die. Tisis put the lifeline back into Kip's hand just when he was feeling overwhelmed, giving him a chance to pull the rope and end the test. Gavin Guile is later furious with Tisis for sabotaging Kip's testing, though it becomes clear she did so intentionally to spite the Guile family due to past transgressions with her family. Tisis is later elected to the position of The Green on the Spectrum, representing Tyrea. Her stint on the Spectrum does not last long, however, as Gavin Guile masterfully manipulates her into ceding her power over to him, thus eliminating her position during her very first Spectrum meeting. The Broken Eye Kip accidentally walks in on Tisis initiating foreplay with his Grandfather Andross, horrifying Kip and embarrassing Tisis, though Andross seems a little smug about it. The following conversation reveals Andross intends to trick Tisis into seeking a marriage with Kip to solidify the two powerful families together during this time of crisis. Tisis meets Kip in the baths to attempt to seduce him, asking him outright if he would consider a marriage to her. As the events of the story unfold it becomes clear the marriage is the best possible option for the both of them, and the novel concludes with a hasty ceremony as Kip, Tisis, and the Mighty flee the Chromeria, heading over the sea to Blood Forest. The Blood Mirror Tisis plays a major role in the events of The Blood Mirror. Tisis' marriage to Kip takes a few surprise turns as they are forced to spend time together, and eventually their relationship buds from mutual dislike to friendship to genuine love. As Tisis grows closer to Kip and the Mighty she begins to open up, revealing she is much more than her nickname would suggest. Tisis becomes an invaluable addition to the Mighty, acting as their political and social guide as they grow in power in Blood Forest, over time developing trust first with Kip then with each of the Mighty in turn. The Burning White Tisis continues to support and grow Kip's influence within Blood Forest, utilizing her political connections and ever-growing spy network to provide information and intrigue. After they decide to leave Blood Forest to join the impending battle at the Chromeria, Tisis accompanies Kip and the Mighty on their journey to the Jaspers. As a non combatant Tisis is kept away from the Chromeria to help avoid danger from the Broken Eye and any stray fighting from the battle with the Color Prince's army.